shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GZero945
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:GZero945 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 03:42, June 7, 2011 :Have fun :) Hey dude. Okay, the Character layout here is different. You have to copy and paste it like an image from the Internet, except there is a special way to do it. First Right click, then hit the icon Next to copy then hit the word copy and it should pop up a question (it gets annoying after awhile) then click Access Applied or whatever then it should copy. Have fun dude! UndeadHero 17:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more ofr the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! Have you read any of my islands? I have two, Spectre Bark Rock and Bulge Island. UndeadHero 06:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo G! Hey, you still want me to make your Jolly Roger? UndeadHero 04:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Also, quick question. Have you seen Ghoulish Monroe? If so, can you tell me what you think of him? UndeadHero 04:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but she has to be taken off before Swift arrives. You have two years ahead of him because his adventures happen after the timeskip. Dude...I was lying about the whole cat thing... UndeadHero 06:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm adding a new member to my crew. Meet Elon DeFlorence, an impulsively violent chef who cooks marvelously, but believes that even better dishes can be made. He gets violent when people refuse to eat his food without tasting it. UndeadHero 07:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] hi can my character fight your character and win? hi Is any of your characters available for collaboration??? Putridas 11:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) your call It's your call dude Putridas 17:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) dude can we pls collaborate? Putridas 12:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ki-ki-kizaru Kizaru, cause he's hard to beat Putridas 10:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy your characters! Great work my friend, and keep up the good work! Triple Dice 18:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Triple DiceTriple Dice 18:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello tag Tic Tac Toe your itCaring16 08:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi tag hi Tag your it. just wanted to give you a heads up about something. I used Legend Phoenix. I'm not for sure if there are Phoenixs in the One Piece world or not besides Marcos DF power but maybe maybe not oh and i was warning you cause i put it on there it's kinda hard to to say sorry hope you like what i came up with see you when i wake later.Caring16 10:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry Tag your still it sorry see ya later hope your onCaring16 04:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry he tag Tag your it sweet dreams see you when your on again. Sorry he he *runs away laughing* Caring16 07:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) im sorry i know your on chat but i just found this out you like Rosario + Vampire too sorry can't wait til next season Caring16:) 02:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) TAg hello tag your it he he and i like it hope you like what i putCaring16:) 03:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) tag your it he he he hope you like it he he he Caring16:) 05:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) tag your it hope you like it Caring16:) 03:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry tag your it he he he Caring16:) 04:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) tag he he your it heCaring16:) 13:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry it's late but tag your it hope you like it he he Caring16:) 02:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) tag he he your it hope you like itCaring16:) 04:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) oh hi oh i just had a idea umm if it's ok could i ummm put a dream part in it sorry it just came after i edit it sorry Tag your it he he he hope you like itCaring16:) 04:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry your it he he im kinda fast he he sorryCaring16:) 04:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tag your it he he he Caring16:) 05:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hi sorry umm hi i was wondering if umm while Corey and Leona are talking Midnight could come out and umm see the crystal and just stare at it Caring16:) 04:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) hi umm tag your it and i hope it's ok what i put he he sorryCaring16:) 05:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) DON!!! Yep, I shall respond to your BANG! with a mighty DON!!! >:D Now onto serious matters, I never noticed that you hadn't responded to me on Saturday. I assume you meant the chat. And if I remember correctly, wasn't the chat going nuts on Saturday? :\ Meh, that's really not the point, I suppose. But still... And as for the collab, I agree. We started it, and are now responsible for finishing it. And I see you found a way to make sure I have to get to work on it before you do. You clever, evil genius, you!! XD How dare you make me do the one thing I don't like to do above everything else...! YOU'RE MAKING ME WORK! DON!! All joking aside, i'll get on it A.S.A.P. I've been gone for a day or two, and need to catch up on a few things. If I stay away from procrastinating on the chat, i'm sure I can get this all done in a few minutes. XD Thanks for the heads up, GZero! Wyvern 0m3g4 21:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Silicon Silicon no Mi Yo! May I have the honour of putting your Silicon Silicon no Mi to good use?I plan on using for one of my characters. So what dah yah say? Acefan4242546 00:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure.Randy and Sakura would love a bro/sis/mom/dad/aunt/uncle/cousin. ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /My talk/My main pirate 06:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo man! Hey, just got your message. As for the chat, I think it's out to get you or something, today. :\ So I say... WE SHOW THAT CHAT WHO'S BOSS! DON!! a GIANT KATANA SMASH on the chat There! Take that, chat!! Now onto serious business. As for Adel, i'm excited to hear that he has more info added to him now. ^_^ Congrats for working so hard on him, GZero. :) As for working on his and Sakura's history as siblings, and a possible story where they meet up again, i'm up for either of those ideas. We'd just need to get cracking on what we'd want to happen in either/both story/stories. :P (Speaking of, it seems we're falling behind on working on our 3-way collab again. >_< Man, we're terrible at staying on top of our game, as far as that collab goes...) Wyvern 0m3g4 18:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) EASTER BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo to you too! XD Wyvern 0m3g4 11:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, ur it got done. TAG! Man of Myth is legend 22:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya G! Thanks for the welcome, pal. I've been trolling (as in surfing, not the other obviously lol) the SoF wikia for a while now, and I've finally decided to join now. I look foward to being initiated, but my chat on all wikis fails. TT~TT Ah, well. Thanks again, G! Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 14:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Colors I think I might be of some help, though I only know how to use 2 colors, instead of 3. *Step 1: You're going to need a template page for the colors themselves. That, I can make for you. *Step 2: In the infobox script source, just replace the infobox color scheme (where prompted) with your template's color scheme page name (Template:RaymondXerxesColors) *Step 3: ...This is where I come in. The codes for the colors are: Black: 000000 White: FFFFFF Hope this helps. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) GZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have come up with some kind of island, something such as Krolowa is attacking a town or whatever. over running with okamas and since he is scared of Okamas this could begin their attack on him. But Krolowa does find him attractive and tries to get him to become his boyfriend, but of course he does reject him. So as such they would start to have a fight, but Krolowa hate seeing weak men. He would kind push your guy into starting the sof crew and thus the sof pirates are made. or something like that. 'KAZE ' talk 17:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo G. I was thinking about how Lional should be recruited into the SOF Pirates. I came up with three ideas. a) Lional gives away the ship Raymond and Krowola uses to get off the island, but neither Krowola nor Raymond have much expirience steering a boat. b) Lional sneaks onboard (due to his impulsive nature) c) Different story entirely XD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 15:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Krolowa and Raymond Gz, I had brought Jigoku and his company into the story for a few reasons. This basically gives Krolowa the reason as to why to save Raymond and then they could start to get into the postion to form the Sof pirates, so I hate to ask but. Could Jigoku and the other two beat Raymond up a bit and Krolowa will end up help saving him? Then we can go from there 'KAZE ' talk 05:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) CHAT...NOW! UndeadHero 07:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Umm i been meaning to talk to you about Midnight's position for the Silver Wind pirates. I have a few umm ideas that i umm want to talk to you about. I umm sorry talk to you later. SorryCaring16:) 17:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well i didn't think Midnight would hold that high of a spot. I was just going to ask if she could help in the infirmary when needed. However i like your idea much better though i still am wondering when need be if she could help out in the infirmary. Sorry he he.Caring16:) 18:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) http://falloutfancentral.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fan_Central_Wiki Show Kaleb, I remade the wiki. UndeadHero 21:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey gzero this inushima i was on the devil fruit shop i saw that the inu inu no mi,model: Werewolf was open can i Have it if your not using it ? HATake Uchiha 23:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) From the kitchen table of Kai :P Yo GZ, Did you have a particular point in the timeline you wanted to set this collab? Cos depending on when it takes place the crew members would be different. Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 21:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Missing you Hi just wanted to come and let you know i miss you, Also just hoping everything is going ok. Hope to see you when ever you have the chance. So umm anyways hope everything is going good and have a good day nightCaring16:) (talk) 05:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) hey man this is inushima can i have the dasu dasu no mi Inushima (talk) 03:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) hey GZero945 i was wondering if i may use the Stardust DF you made if your not using it ?Jakyou (talk) 21:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ok then thanks anyway Jakyou (talk) 21:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Firefight Not to annoy you or anything, but it's your post if you got the time. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 06:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Jingen Jingen no Mi Can I use your devil fruit on my character Water Koujin ?? Scar00 (talk) 22:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 Permission Can I use your Jingen Jingen no MiM? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 23:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC)